


А ты?..

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флафф, бессмысленный и беспощадный. (И стрднья.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	А ты?..

Это неловко, чертовски неловко. Стараться не стоять слишком близко, ненароком не коснуться рукава, не улыбнуться слишком ласково… Много-много разных «не».

Пока журналистка что-то щебечет, а Эйдан многословно отвечает ей, как всегда яростно жестикулируя и улыбаясь так, будто она — его вновь обретенная сестра, Дин выпадает. На несколько секунд он как будто не здесь, не сейчас. Он знает, сейчас придет его черед шутить и болтать, его черед усмирить свой акцент и в понятных разношерстной компании зрителей выражениях поделиться актерскими байками.

— А вот когда Джеймс Несбитт привез своих девочек, так вся съемочная группа и упала к их ногам, — начинает вдохновленно рассказывать он заготовленные небылицы, получив легкий пинок от Эйдана. — Представляете, в первый же день они…

Журналистка кивает и сияет, за ограждением толпятся фанатки, размахивая книгами и плакатами. Их горящие глаза и широкие улыбки немного нервируют.

После сумбурных интервью, раздачи автографов и Q&A, наконец, все заканчивается. Эйдан быстро уходит. Благо их отель совсем недалеко, фонари и праздничная иллюминация освещают путь, по дороге медленно и бесшумно ползут глянцевые автомобили. Дин не собирается догонять Эйдана, просто идет следом в компании Хантера и Мактавиша, слушает их разговоры краем уха, а сам смотрит в удаляющуюся спину, обтянутую черным сукном.

Они заговаривают об этом неприятном феномене вечером, в фойе на третьем этаже гостиницы, столкнувшись после ужина. Замирают в самом начале длинного коридора, под мерцающими лампами дневного света, как будто в кадре из «Сияния».

Стоят друг напротив друга, сохраняя приличное, безопасное расстояние между.

Дин видит, как напряжен Эйдан. Его выразительное лицо в мигающем белом свете превратилось в неприятную маску.

— Эта хрень у меня еще никогда не набирала таких оборотов, — застывшее лицо, плечи вздернуты в защитном жесте.

Дин сразу понимает, о чем речь. Его тоже просветили. Просветили, жадно высматривая реакцию. Он все-таки неплохой актер, он прекрасно держит лицо, если требуется. Даже если это неприятно, возмутительно, оскорбительно — любое бранное слово тоже подойдет. Но он лишь вежливо улыбнулся в ответ на провокации. Мол, не понимаю, что это. Это такая шутка?

Эйдан тогда был не так сдержан.

Дин думает, что Эйдан слишком уж явно стал сторониться его, даже шарахаться. Наверно, ему показали что-то гораздо более неприличное, чем почти невинную картинку с поцелуем двух коллег по фильму, которую сунули под нос Дину.

Эйдан дергает пальцами торчащую из шва нитку. Он сейчас не играет на публику и поэтому мрачен. Как будто израсходовал запас улыбок, отведенных на дневные мероприятия, и с чувством выполненного долга наслаждается собственной кислой миной и прилагающимся к ней отвратительным настроением.

— Вот такая она, сла-а-ава! — издевательски тянет он. — Невозможно стало даже сунуться в интернет за прогнозом погоды, обязательно наткнешься на это… непотребство!

— Прогноз погоды лучше всего узнавать, выглянув в окно, — пожимает плечами Дин, меланхолично думая о том, что вряд ли нужно забивать в Гугл их имена, чтобы получить новости из гидрометцентра.

Он не понимает, чего от него хочет Эйдан. Разве может Дин что-то изменить в раздражающей того ситуации? В конце концов, его опыт общения с поклонницами охватывает два десятилетия, не меньше. Он всегда ведет себя безупречно вежливо и дружелюбно, не кидается на фанаток с кулаками, покорно подписывает любые картинки, даже котиков и щеночков, вспоминает анекдоты времен своей взбалмошной актерской юности, слегка заигрывает, но не отпускает никаких двусмысленных шуточек, как, например, Джед или Джимми. Вот кого вся эта поголовная влюбленность веселит и развлекает.

Эйдана не веселит, нет. На последних встречах он держится из последних сил — Дин видит это по сжатым губам и подозрительным ноткам, проскальзывающим в такой бесхитростной ирландской болтовне. Нет-нет, бесхитростным Эйдан точно никогда не был. Дин мимолетно удивляется — как же хорошо он знает Эйдана сейчас. Казалось бы, съемки давно позади. Но память, забитая реакциями, в свое время каталогизированными и аккуратно разложенными по полочкам, услужливо подсовывает интерпретации и расшифровки каждого взмаха ресниц, каждой полуулыбки, каждого движения быстрых пальцев.

— Вот ты бы дал себя трахнуть? — вдруг спрашивает Эйдан, все такой же мрачный и злой.

Дин роняет ключ-карту на пол, подхватывает практически на лету. Несколько секунд Дин отгоняет смущение от вспыхнувших в мозгу картинок и собирается с мыслями, пытаясь сообразить, риторический ли он? Направлен ли к несправедливым небесам в качестве жалобы? Или действительно требует ответа?

Эйдан покачивается — с пятки на носок, с пятки на носок, жутко раздражая своей темной нервозностью и тем, как возвышается, несмотря на в принципе небольшую разницу в росте (каких-то три дюйма, боже мой!), нависая над Дином.

Дин покрывается испариной и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— А ты бы дал?

Эйдан, к удивлению Дина, колеблется — хоть и какую-то микросекунду.

— Конечно же нет! — он тут же вспыхивает праведным гневом. — Чертовски неприятно, что кто-то строит такие глупые домыслы!

— Ключевое слово — кто-то, — мягко улыбается Дин. — Забей. Все они — безликие, незнакомые тебе люди, для них мы только лица на экране. Есть ли тебе дело до их фантазий? Просто забудь.

— Я не могу! — шипит Эйдан, надвигаясь. — Меня это бесит, бесит! Какое они имеют право?

— Эй, — под его напором Дин отступает к стене и прижимается к ней спиной. Стена прохладная, и этот холод немного отрезвляет. — Полегче.

— Извини, — Эйдан вздрагивает вздыхает, чуть отстраняется, в его глазах угасают ярость и непонимание. — Ты же не при чем.

Дин медленно кивает. Ну да, не при чем. Совершенно не при чем. Не он смотрел на нового «брата», как смотрят на огонь. Не он улыбался ему с особым теплом. Не он таскал его на экскурсии и по местным ресторанчикам. Не он позволил поймать и законсервировать эту приязнь — отразить на фотографиях, быстро попавших в сеть. Он сам видел эту связь, которую не удалось притушить даже холодным цифровым снимкам. Это сияние в их глазах. Он даже наивно восхищался их совместимостью на камеру. Сам дурак, значит. И пожинает горькие плоды — беспокойного Эйдана, мечущегося сейчас перед ним, как зверь в клетке, бессильного что-либо изменить, повернуть время вспять, чтобы отказаться от дружеских посиделок в барах, от веселых розыгрышей, от ленивых разговоров в драгоценные часы отдыха на дощатой веранде, за бутылкой вина, от морских волн, лизавших их ступни в прибое на черных пляжах. По лицу Эйдана он сейчас видит: да, Эйдан не раздумывая перечеркнул бы все, лишь бы не сталкиваться с этими досужими сплетнями и неприятными выдумками, наводнившими интернет. Слова можно пропускать, не глядя, но картинки… картинки жгут сетчатку и должны раздражать вспыльчивого Эйдана неимоверно.

— Все! — заявляет Эйдан, помотав головой и прикусив губу. Смешно, как будто щенок овчарки пытается выглядеть взрослым сторожевым псом. — Нам просто надо некоторое время держаться друг от друга подальше. Скоро шумиха уляжется, и все всё забудут.

Почему-то заявление Эйдана сразу кажется унизительным. Дин фыркает. Такое чувство… Да, точно! Как будто дают отставку, как будто картонный злодей-джентльмен в дешевом любовном романе задумал избавиться от постылой девицы с запятнанной репутацией, но никак не может решить, как же это сделать, чтобы самому не замараться.

Дин терзает манжету слишком длинного рукава, даже не замечая. Обида варится и клокочет в нем, вот-вот опасно выплеснется наружу. Эйдан все еще очень близко, слишком близко. Дину кажется, что он даже слышит, как бьется нервное сердце в грудной клетке, будто кто-то молотит в дверь, чтобы вырваться, чтобы сбежать. Дин ловит взгляд темных глаз под сурово сведенными бровями — и не отпускает, держит. Этот трюк он освоил в совершенстве. Он может удерживать чужой взгляд минутами — на спор проделывал не раз. Эйдан, что-то говоривший, резко замолкает. Он в недоумении, чувствует, как мгновенно растет напряжение между ними; тяжело, громко дышит.

— Дин? — наконец мямлит он.

— А я бы дал. Тебе. — Дин произносит тихо и насмешливо, с намеком облизывает сухие губы и наслаждается тем, как сразу, будто по сигналу, вспыхивают щеки Эйдана. В мерцающем свете ламп отчетливо видно, как медленно до него доходит смысл сказанного, а потом вдруг все: дошло. Взгляд становится диким и непонимающим, рот приоткрывается, с губ слетает какой-то странный звук, не то хрип, не то стон. Он сипит, но не может выдавить ни слова. «А если поцеловать? — дикая мысль приходит в голову Дина и мечется там, как моль в абажуре. — Прилетит мне в морду или не прилетит? У него отличный хук справа».

Он не решается. Просто стоит и смотрит, как Эйдан наполняется осознанием. «Интересно, — думает Дин, — что сейчас происходит в этой кудрявой башке? Какие воспоминания он лихорадочно перебирает? Пытается подсчитать, сколько раз сидел со мной рядом в барах, касаясь моего бедра под столом? Сколько раз мы валялись вместе на пляже, и он закапывал меня в песок, дурачась? Сколько раз ночевал у меня в гостиной на диване перед телевизором? Пытается вспомнить, не сделал ли чего-то предосудительного сам? Не пялился ли я на его зад? Пялился, конечно, но он вряд ли мог заметить».

— Ну вот мы все и выяснили, замечательно. Я пойду. Завтра у меня рейс, — говорит Дин.

Он сам прерывает зрительный контакт, милосердно отпуская ирландца. Тот сразу опускает глаза, и Дин не может ничего с собой поделать: любуется его ресницами.

Дин аккуратно проскальзывает мимо Эйдана, гонит себя прочь, как упрямую скотину, мысленно ругает за слова, предательски соскользнувшие с языка. Зачем, не нужно. Это никому не нужно. И у него это тоже пройдет.

— Дин! — он слышит дрожь в окликнувшем его голосе и трусливо ускоряет шаг. Завтра домой, в край солнца и беззаботного лета, к белому вину, «уайт флэт» в уютных кофейнях, к легкой и беспечальной Уилс, к верному Бэтмену, к вихрю приятелей, который подхватит в душные объятия и увлечет за собой. И все, что произошло здесь, в Старом Свете, отойдет на задний план, выцветет, потеряет остроту. Ему нужна эта быстрая амнезия. И обезболивающее не помешает.

Он отпирает и запирает за собой дверь с космической скоростью, сразу же идет в ванную (из зеркала на него шарахается бледный некто с больными глазами, щетиной и волосами торчком), сует голову под холодную воду. Здесь в кранах отличный напор воды. Что это? Кто-то стучит во входную дверь? Нет, показалось.

* * *

Он идет вдоль кромки воды и не думает о том, чье имя решил не вспоминать. Не думает, не ищет примет, не перекладывает с места на место слегка потрепанные картинки в памяти. Все закончилось, не начавшись, и это к лучшему. Он не произносит его имя даже мысленно, заменяя безопасным, отцензуренным прочерком. Ведь имя застревает в глотке, а Дину надоело давиться им, пытаясь вытолкать наружу. Дину тошно от одной мысли о… Прочерк. Физически больно, как будто он вдыхает слишком холодный воздух, как будто каждый вдох мелкими иглами ранит легкие.

Он ищет способ сжиться, смириться, вытравить. Чтобы понять, он сравнивает объект своего помешательства с природным явлением, идеальным животным, птицей, музыкой, физическим недомоганием, неумолимым роком.

Разве можно обижаться на снежную лавину, от вида которой перехватывает дыхание, — ведь она так прекрасна. Разве можно обвинять заснеженные горы в том, что они рождают в душе восхищение? Разве можно жалеть о языках пламени, плачущих искрами, о ветре, играющем с поземкой, о брызгах, что щедро разбрасывают волны?

Дин давно смирился, что при одной мысли, одном упоминании о…(прочерк) сердце бьется чаще, как будто он стоит на краю пропасти и смотрит вниз. Как будто он вглядывается в бездонное небо и следит за ленивым скольжением орла, словно отчаявшийся авгур. Как будто это (волна за волной, волна за волной, гипнотической чередой) накатывает золотой вечерний прибой, целует ноги, и дрожь пробегает от пальцев ног вверх, до самого солнечного сплетения, где тревожно сворачивается пружина, которой он никогда не даст выстрелить. «Никогда-никогда-никогда», — шепчет внутри растерянный детский голос, и несмелые «когда», разлетаются кругом, как лепестки цветущей похутукавы, расходятся, как круги по воде.

Он останавливается, цепляется взглядом за горизонт, как будто это единственная надежная опора в приближающейся декабрьской ночи, и прижимает раскрытую ладонь к солнечному сплетению, словно печать. Запечатать пружину, заставить забыть, затолкать все несказанное и недодуманное внутрь, в самое нутро, в темные, горящие ядовитой тоской недра — пусть они сожрут их, уничтожат кислотой неисполненных желаний и запретных снов, под шум воды.

* * *

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вода течет за воротник, глаза болят, голова раскалывается. Тернер стоит, подпирая собой дверь номера. С этой стороны.

— Кто тебя пустил?

— Администратор. Я сказал, что ты мог заснуть в ванной, а я волнуюсь.

— И тебе поверили? — Дин не приближается. Тернер не отходит от двери.

— Я же актер, конечно, мне поверили. Я начинаю думать, что и правда неплохой актер. Вот смотрю на тебя и диву даюсь — как ты меня не раскусил.

— Хм?

— Я был уверен, что тебе неприятна вся эта фанатская кутерьма вокруг нас двоих и старался держаться подальше… в последнее время… Так что ты делаешь?

Что он делает? Страдает, как последний дурак.

— Медитирую в ванной, — ворчит Дин. В ванной вовсю льется вода из всех кранов. — Вхожу в трагический образ.

— Офелии? — ржет Эйдан и потихоньку, бочком, продвигается поближе к Дину. — С тебя вода капает.

Он вдруг оказывается рядом, топчется перед Дином, как будто не знает, куда и как приложить свою буйную энергию. Потом серьезным ирландским голосом спрашивает:

— Можно тебя обнять?

Получается что-то среднее между «мофнотебяоняя» и «офнатенння»

Но Дин кивает, немного встревоженный таким торжественным вступлением.

Эйдан обнимает всем собой, крепко облапив и чуть не оторвав Дина от земли, с отчаянным энтузиазмом, и даже глаза его превращаются во вдохновенные щелочки, так искренне он отдается этому занятию.

— Ты сволочь, — ласково шепчет он в Динову мокрую макушку. — Медитируешь, значит?

Дину, прижатому к щетинистой шее, говорить непросто, но он не сдается:

— Угу, представил, как вернусь домой, ну-у-у, всякое такое, разное, представил… Уилс, Бэтмен, прогулки по берегу моря под шум воды из-под крана.

— А как же я?

— Я вообще-то думал, что ты меня возненавидел и терпеть не можешь, — бурчит Дин.

Его стискивают еще сильнее, проворковав что-то оскорбительно-успокаивающее, и тяжесть, невыносимая, гнетущая, валится с плеч, понемногу отпускает пружину тревоги. И вдруг оказывается, что не так уж и хорошо он знает Эйдана, не так уж правильно читает взмахи ресниц, полуулыбки, пристальные взгляды.

— Значит, я не так хорошо тебя знаю, как думал, — шепчет Эйдан. — А ты?..

— Я тоже, — улыбается Дин.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2015.  
> Отбечено kasmunaut


End file.
